


It's Electric!

by DR_Frank



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Frank/pseuds/DR_Frank
Summary: Cal and Vicky get themselves tangled in some sexy-ish situations!( It seems as if people like this fic more than I thought they would so this'll end up being a random drabbles fic for my fave otp in MP. )





	1. Sparks Fly ( Shock/Wireplay )

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble of my 2nd fave MP couple! Seriously just self indulgent and paired with the porn I made of them on twitter lmao  
> https://twitter.com/FrankenFunhouse/status/1100270687892238336

The first surge had Vicky nearly convulsing, the amperage _way_ higher than what she’s normally accustomed to. She would’ve fallen right out of Calculester’s lap and onto the floor beside her bed if he hadn’t been holding her tightly against him, a distorted moan barely managing to exit his speakers as he squeezed her nearly bare hips. He was very much wishing she’d strip down more than just her jeans. The crocodile clips clamped down onto her bolts gave off a spark and she whined, her body squirming in response and her feet nearly knocking the battery they're connected to onto the ground.  
  
  
“A-Are you alright, Lover Vicky-,” He was quickly cut off by a long, drawn out moan emanating from the twitching girl in his lap, her head thrown back as she clutched onto his shoulders for dear life. The view of her small frame sweating, shaking against him and already looking so disheveled left him nearly short circuiting. “...Oh.”  
  
  
Vicky let out a airy laugh at that, “Cal, I’m way more t-than alright! Just.. Give me a sec.”  
  
  
He didn’t miss a beat before asking, “Is this the figurative “second” or-”  
  
  
“Yeah. Figurative-Just-” Vicky pulled him closer by the nape of his neck, lips immediately latching onto a single cord before delving her tongue into the array of wires, determined to shut up him up in the way she knows best.  
  
  
It was Cal’s turn to shake, his fingers near bruising on her waist as a sharp shock rang between the two of them. Sparks danced on her tongue, Vick sucking on the cord with a moan as she guided her lovers hands under her sweater, silently begging him to touch her. Cal’s monitor started to go on the frits again, the sound of his cooling fans kicking into overdrive as he tried his best not to overheat. When Calculester finally touched her too warm skin she gasped at the cold contrast of metal against flesh, his sudden feather-light touches gliding from her ribs to belly. She earnestly pressed her body closer to him and he pulled away enough where he's slightly out of her reach. The fucking tease!  
  
  
In retaliation, Vicky dragged her teeth against the wire she’s been abusing, Cal damn near losing it as he let out a static-filled cry into her bedroom.  
  
  
“V-Vicky, please,” His voice-box was warped with need. For what, he wasn’t sure at the moment, with it being too much and not enough at the same time. His partner on the other end wasn’t done with him by far, his hand roughly placed against her crotch, Vicky grinding on it with intent. She was _soaked_ through her panties and her robo-lover nearly shut down then and there.  
  
  
Her eyes were hooded with lust, grinning as she stared into his optics, “Let’s see how long we’ve got till we drain this battery dry.”


	2. Kickstart my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5am so I'll be checking errors in the morning lmao
> 
> I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter since I felt like the last was pretty lame by my standards, so have this!!

To most, Calculester Hewlett Packard is a reliable, responsible and caring robot. He's come to love lots of things since his sentience, or at least what he believes to be love. He loves his succulents, his friends and family, not to mention his eccentric and organic girlfriend Vicky Schmidt. Or at least… As organic as a Frankenstein's monster could be.

 

What he’s also came to love recently was sex. Not-so-pure, unadulterated, kinky as all hell **sex**.

 

After a rather adventurous prom night, he found himself hooked on his first love. Never having experienced something so new to his sensors, Calculester found himself constantly distracted by the memories incessantly buzzing through his data-bank. Whether it’d be new ideas or sweet promises for later, he found himself regularly being snapped out of a daze by annoyed friends or co-workers at his old high school. It was changing him a bit. Things he normally wouldn't put aside are long forgotten whenever a certain blue monster walked into a room. Vicky had made a joke about him being a “sex addict” ( not that she was complaining ) and it's had him worried for awhile. Then again, he's done far worse than having frequent sex with his loving girlfriend.

 

On Vicky's end, she's finding that Cal is incredibly distracting on her end too. And sometimes not in a good way.

 

Through their recent escapades of fucking against every surface that exists, she totally forgot that midterms were coming up at her new college. Although Cal offered to help her study, she knew it would just end up with them tangling in her sheets again. So she did what every normal student does ( if those even exist here ) and hits the books. She told him to be a good boy and not disturb her and Cal resigned with an endearing “:(“ on his monitor screen.

 

Cal distracted himself on Vicky's phone by playing PocketHumans!Go, the volume muted as to not disturb her. And damn it, did he really try not to. They were sprawled out on her bed, Vicky in her tiny skirt and button up long sleeve, laying down on her front while she read her assigned book. It didn’t take long before the machine started getting bored out of his circuits. His optics scanned over her figure, noticing with a quiet groan that her skirt was riding up her butt in the most enticing way. He could clearly see the bottom shape of her ass and the tiniest peak of her panties. Her hair was tied up in the way he loved, giving him a lovely view of her slender neck and bolts. It was the little things that drove him crazy. She had to be doing this on purpose.

 

Phone long forgotten, he inched over to Vicky side, laying the phone down at his side and lightly caressing her long legs. Vick didn't even jump at his touch, although she gave him a glance over her shoulder before returning to her reading.

 

 _‘Good, she didn't seem to mind,’_ he thought to himself.

 

He laid back on his elbow behind her, free hand lightly massaging her right leg up and down. He traced the delicate stitching's below her knee that held her together before inching a bit higher. He peeked up at her and she was either unfazed or completely ignoring him. Curious hands continued their groping, massaging her thighs while his body nestled himself between her legs. He kneaded the flesh there before treading higher. Vicky squirmed.

 

Cold metal softly pressed into the shape of her ass, massaging it before his thumbs delve further towards the warmth between her legs. Vicky felt herself becoming all too warm, her usually airy button-up suddenly becoming a bit too stuffy due to the insufferable bot behind her. He continued his ministrations as Vicky ignored him and continued reading her book. As best as she could anyway.  
  
  
  
He practically has stored thousands of terabytes of her petite frame posed this way and that in his memory, yet he still can't get enough of her body. His chest practically hummed in delight as he groped her rear, cupping her flesh in handfuls before massaging it greedily. She nearly tore out a page when he spread her cheeks, Vicky giving out a surprised squeak as her boyfriend glided his thumb over her clothed mound. She was completely soaked, her arousal glistening off of his hand as he continued to tease her through her panties. He slid the digit from her clit to her aching core, taking note of the shudder and not so subtle push back against his touch.

 

“Lover Vicky, it seems as if you're a bit distracted. Were you not just mentioning reading the rest of your assigned book,” Cal asked.

 

Vicky threw a nasty look over her shoulder, practically growling at him, “Don't test me, Mr. Hewlett Packard!”

 

“From what my sensors can feel right here,” He pointedly pushed his thumb harder against her dripping cunt, twisting his hand to further grind it against her hole, “I think you like the way I test you, Ms. Schmidt.”

 

She could barely hold back the high pitched whine that came up, hips grinding back onto his hand as her textbook was almost torn in half from her grip. Fuck, she was reading the same damn sentence for almost an hour, he really had her fucked up. Her mind was fogged over in a lustful haze as she attempted to grind herself back onto his hand. An idea came up through Cal’s processors and his monitor went off with a light bulb. He voice-box purring out, “I have an idea. If you manage to read for the next 2 minutes without orgasming, I'll reward you.”

 

For emphasis, he prodded Vicky's hole with one of his thumbs while the other made slow circles on her sensitive nub. Vicky's eyes lit up, knowing exactly what kind of reward Calculester had in store for her. Unfortunately, he was NOT making it easy for her. With a huff, she turned her head back to studying.

 

_‘The study of psychology spans many different topics at many different levels of explanation, which are the perspectives that are used to understand behavior. Lower levels of explanation are more closely tied to biological influences, such as genes, neurons, neurotransmitters, and hormones-’_

 

  
“Ahh!-”

 

  
Calculester was full on fingering her now, panties shoved to the side while two long fingers slowly scissor her open. He twisted and curled his fingers in all the ways he knew would drive her crazy, and that it did. The girl was squirming in his arms, toes curling as the warm knot starting to build. Vicky bit back a moan that was threatening to spill, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction just yet. This was Cal when he was barely trying.

 

He playfully hummed in response to Vicky’s gasp and she gave him a scowl before continuing. Her fingers twitched over the last few words she had left off on..

  
  
  
_‘whereas the middle levels of explanation refer to the abilities and -_ FUCK _\- characteristics of individual Monsters, and the highest levels of -_ Aah!  _\- explanation relate to social groups, organizations, and cultures-’_  


  
“Ooh, _fuck_ yes,” Vicky was practically panting now, eyes glazing over as her jaw hung. Her ass raised higher as Cal jack-hammered his 3 fingers into her while his other hands thumb was vibrating against her clit. He was getting impatient.

  
“C-Cal, I thought you were- Fuck! W-Waiting for two minutes,” Vicky barely managed to ask. Her face was buried into her book now, practically drooling on it as her boyfriend destroyed her dripping pussy. His laugh was short and airy as he watched her crumble under his touch, adding another finger and pressing his digits against that spot that made her sing.  
  
  
  
“Yes, although I think 1 minute and 12 seconds is close enough,” He stated quickly, tearing off her panties before flipping her onto her back. He had half a mind to just rip her shirt off too, but he was already so impatient.  
  
  
  
She laughed at his eagerness, “Bullshit!”  
  
  
  
Bullshit or not, she didn’t care and he knew that. She pulled him down by the nap of his neck and kissed his screen lovingly. Cal’s screen blipped with a digital heart, his hand softly caressing her cheek and Vicky felt her heart melt.  
  
  
  
“I love you so much,” She said softly, her head turning to plant a kiss to his metal palm. One kiss turned to three, her soft lips trailing up to his fingers. Her tongue lightly slid up his middle digit, the familiar metallic taste all on it's own causing her to moan and she looked at him. Her eyes watching him as she languidly sucked from the tip down to his knuckle and he groaned at the sight.  
  
  
  
He was quick to flip her skirt up with his free hand, rubbing circles on her sensitive nub once again to make her effectively lose her damn mind. Vicky threw her head back once he turned his damn vibrations on and she squealed out her praises.  
  
  
  
“Fuuuck, yes, Cal- That feels so damn good,” She gasped, back arching and Calculester took the chance to press his other hand on his plating against his crotch. The plating fell off and out slid his silicone cock, a sigh falling from his speakers as he jerked himself with his free hand. Vick felt her mouth water at the sight along with a wave of arousal, unconsciously licking her lips before sitting up and knocking him on his back.  He let out a surprised yelp, his back hitting the bed softly before he sat himself up on his elbows. Cal watched as his girlfriend crawled into his lap with the most predatory look in her eye, his chest whirring as his systems started to kick it up a notch at the alluring sight. She raised her hips above his length, her own hand wrapped around his as she jerked him off at a slow pace.  
  
  
  
He keened, the sound coming out frizzled as she squeezed the base of his shaft, “Vicky, please-”  
  
  
  
“No status first? You must really want it,” Schmidt had the most shit eating grin as she rubbed her folds against the head of his dick, the bot letting out a full body shudder as she teased him. His monitor showed a ‘///’ and she purred at him, “Oh baby, you’re too cute.”  
  
  
  
She had sunk her hips down enough just to let his head prod against her tight hole, the friction enough to throw his head back with a loud moan. With his neck exposed, she bent down to press her lips against his cords before sucking hard. He felt part of him short-circuit and it sent him into a frenzy where he followed his most basic commands. His hips jerked up, thick length fully sinking into her all at once and she cried out. Her velvety walls were so tight around him every damn time and Caculester felt his hips involuntarily pull out before thrusting back in. Vicky’s eyes rolled back before shutting them tight, practically panting like a bitch in heat against his neck, “Ooh, fuck yes, Cal- Give it to me!”

  
  
She didn’t have to tell him twice. He fucked her like he was starved, arms wrapped around her small figure before driving his cock up into her slick heat. Thank god her roommate stepped out today because neither of them would have been able to keep it down if they tried. She was a moaning, drooling mess, her breasts rubbing against Cal’s firm chest-plate while he pumps his hard, silicone cock roughly in and out of her at a speed that got her already nearing her peak. Her boyfriend wasn't faring any better, with her squeezing down on him he felt like he was a goner. She tongued at his wires again, determined to bring him to cum with her.  
  
  
“D-Don’t, Vicky, I won’t last long,” his pleading was desperate, his hands moving to her hips to shove her down roughly to meet his thrusts. She mewled, nails uselessly scratching at his sides as she looked for purchase against him. She dug deeper, she just had to get to that node between the wires and-  
  
  
“Ahn-! Vicky!!” Sparks flew around her tongue and a charge shocked her down to her core, her cunt instantly spasming around him as she came hard. Cal followed almost soon after, errors spamming over his screen as the overload notifications came up. He thrusted two, three more times before he let out a static filled moan, cock pouring sticky cum-substitute inside her. Vicky whimpered at the feeling, the two of them collapsing in a mess of limbs. Cal was hot to the touch, almost reaching the point of overheating again and Vicky rolled off of him. The only sound being Vicky's labored breaths and the sound of Calculesters cooling fans kicking in.  
  
  
  
"... Well, I'm failing Psych 101."


End file.
